


Unexpected

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Modern AU, School, fluff at some point, moody Harry, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry's the new guy town, unwillingly dragged to a small secluded town by his parents he has to comes to terms with his new life. New friends and relationships as well as rivalries.





	1. Moving In

Harry didn't want to move. He certainly didn't want to start a new school were he would be more outcasted than his last school. He just didn't need the extra stress being sixteen and having exams this year. Life just seemed to be getting more and more hectic. He slouched in the back seat of the car, pressed against the window by various boxes and bags, headphones covered his ears blasting music as he ignored his parents. He was in a long silence with them, he didn't want to move but his parents insisted for his dad's job. They supposedly had friends here unlike Harry, who's only friend would be the family's shabby old cat who had vendetta against from the start, so no friends would be more accurate. He watched the city turn to the middle of nowhere within half an hour and it seemed they had been on back roads and getting lost ever since. James Potter seemed to be unable to read a map and guide Lily once everything became unfamiliar. It took a couple of hours and half a dozen crappy playlists to reach their new home. 

The house looked welcoming enough like the type of house you expected from an old woman in a fairytale. Dorma windows peaked out of the roof and vines travelled down the left side of the house. The front door had peeling red paint that matched the window frames. The windows had flower boxes attached which Harry was sure would be filled with flowers within the first couple of weeks. It was a nice house, Harry couldn't deny that, when you walked in your nose would be engulfed with an old smell which he hoped would be gone soon. The interior all seemed mismatched with a deep blue themed kitchen to a pink bathroom. It was as if the previous owner couldn't decide so they just used all their ideas. The house inside was colorful and just as welcoming as the outside. It was a stark contrast to the Potter's apartment in the city.

Harry ran upstairs almost tripping over his feet, both bedrooms matched in rough size so the choice was the crimson painted or the purple painted room. Harry chose the crimson one. Harry collapsed on the mattress that had been left on the floor, it smelled funny and he couldn't wait for his own bed to get here but for the first couple of days he could make do. After a couple of minutes he started unloading his own boxes from the car, after a couple of boxes he saw his parents talking to two guys. One had dark tied back messy hair and piercing eyes and the other had a softer face, light brown hair and a scar across his nose. The darker haired one leaned against a motorcycle, he wore a leader jacket which contrasted with the shirt and jumper that the light brown haired man was wearing.

'Harry, come meet Sirius and Remus' his mother called

Harry put down the box he was holding back in the car and grudgingly trudged over.

'Be nice' James said ruffling Harry's messy mop of hair  
Harry glared at his father, he was leveling out a his height and didn't have to look up like he did when he was younger  
'I'm Remus Lupin, you sure are a picture of your father' Remus outstretched his hand which Harry ignored, making Remus awkwardly drop it  
'Sorry bout that Remus. He's in a moody streak at the moment not wanting to move and all' James apologized  
'It's fine really' Remus laughed it off  
'I'm Sirius' Sirius didn't bother to offer a handshake and after that Harry went back to unloading his boxes

He could hear them talking in the living room. It was clear they were old friends, they were sharing nostalgia and laughter floated through the air effortlessly. Harry wanted that, he was somewhat jealous of his parents for already having other people to talk to. Harry though he hated to admit it loved his parents dearly but they weren't teenage friends, they couldn't relate on the same level. Harry started to pin posters to the walls of his favorite music artists and lay out things he had collected over the years. Old colorful bottle caps and DVD's. He always loved DVD's because they were tangible, he didn't have to worry whether the wifi worked or whether his parents would get a subscription to Netflix because he would buy them himself. They were his even if he lent them to his parents when they wanted their own movie night.

Harry ordered takeout and left his parents to talk to their old friends. They seemed happy and he wasn't going to dampen the mood with his poor attitude. He was trying to come to terms with the whole moving thing but it wasn't as easy as everyone seemed to think it was. He was taken from a comfortable environment to a completely foreign one and he was unsure on how to react. He climbed out of his window and onto the roof , he looked up to a sky full of stars, the moon was full an shining brightly over the small town. He heard rustling below him but ignored it as animals.

'Oi! New kid. Want to come to this bonfire?' there was a ginger boy around Harry's age, a complete stranger just asking him to come with him.  
'Sure, give me a sec' Harry said climbing back inside and quietly leaving the house. His parents were probably pissed he had seen wine when he came down to order takeout. He didn't care they were adults plus it made sneaking out easier  
The ginger boy stood there in what was clearly hand-me-down clothes. They were having loosely on his lanky frame which was similar to Harry's. Freckles covered his face and his nose was long. He was tall around 6ft and his face sported a warm smile.  
'I'm Ron Weasley by the way. You looked awfully grumpy this morning unloading those boxes. I live down the street a little.' Ron introduced himself  
The street wasn't much of a street, most houses were surrounded by trees and other forms of plants so each house was around seven metres apart.  
'Harry. Harry Potter' This time Harry took the hand that was outstretched to him  
'The bonfire isn't that far. You'll meet loads of people though, half the school here is there. Its the annual thing before school starts. How old are you?'  
'uh, sixteen' Harry hesitated, forgetting his age for a second, it was late-August and he was still getting used to the fact that he wasn't fifteen anymore  
'We'll be in the same year at school then. God knows what classes you'll be in though. You just don't want Snape for Chemistry. He tends to favor richer kids' Ron told him  
'What's the chances of me getting him?' asked Harry  
'Pretty high, I mean he is the only Chemistry teacher. Small school. Are you taking Chemistry?'  
'Yeah and now it seems I'll have a shitty teacher'  
'He's shitty to everyone, just get on with the work, he can't scold you for doing the work'  
'Ok' Harry nodded

The reached the bonfire and Ron was right about meeting loads of people. There was people running around, some drinking by the fire and others leading another away deeper into the woods to be alone. Harry had never been to something like this before. The closest he had been was a silly house party which wasn't even a party to begin with, people got wasted and Harry got stuck babysitting a random girl.

'I'll introduce you to my girlfriend and a couple over others. As long as you're chill they're chill' 

Ron led Harry over to the logs by the campfire. There was a girl with brown bushy hair and big brown eyes, who he soon learned was Ron's girlfriend Hermione. There was also Dean and Seamus who were all over each other all. Ginny Ron's younger sister, Luna Lovegood a loopy girl from the year below and Neville who seems to have good intentions but was quite awkward. It seemed like a nice bunch, nicer than those in the city for sure.  
'Where you from?' asked Hermione who had taken a liking to asking Harry various questions  
'Uh the city north from here' Harry replied taking another swig from the beer that Neville had passed to him  
'Was it fun?' Hermione asked  
'It was fine. Busier. Not many nice people' Harry replied  
'What about-' Hermione gets cut off by Ron 'Give him a second to breath geez Mione, you're suffocating him'  
'It's fine really. I've never been interrogated before' Harry jokes earning himself a shove from Hermione and a few laughs

The night carried on with jokes here and there and idle conversation. He was glad Ron had invited him otherwise he would have felt like was intruding on such a close-knit group , that and he got free beer. He got home around 1ish and lay down on the musty mattress. Maybe it would' be as bad as he first perceived it to be.


	2. Cedric Diggory

Harry woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes, without curtains the sun had free access to his room which meant sleeping in wasn't going o be an option. He peeled his eyes open revealing a party of dust waltzing around his room, another sign that the house needed a good clean. Harry got up from the mattress, shoved on some clothes and groggily trudged to the kitchen. He flicked the kettle on and got all the things necessary to make a cup of tea. He leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to boiling got lost in the thought of the previous night. He had never met a more friendly bunch of people in his life, if you moved to the city you'd be lucky to get a hello but Harry moved to a small town and got invited to a bonfire on his first night. It was heartwarming and he hoped to form friendships with the people he had met, they were already so close and he was glad Ron invited him or he would have felt like he was intruding on the group.  
'So where did you sneak out to last night?'  
Harry jumped at his mother's question, to engrossed in his own thoughts to see she had walked in.  
'A bonfire with some locals' Harry didn't see the point in lying, she already knew he had snuck out  
'Didn't think of telling me or your dad?'  
'Not really To be honest I thought you were pissed' Harry got a soft whack on he back of his head  
'No. Slightly tipsy' Lily lied 'Anyways finish your tea and you can come help us unload the van'  
'Okay' Harry said as his mother left the kitchen once again

Harry's mind returned to his thoughts once again only to be reminded that in a couple of days he would be starting a new school. A new school, with mostly new people and a crappy chemistry teacher. To distract himself from what could see as an inevitable doom he hastily drank his tea, burning his tongue in the process, and headed outside. He realized quickly that us now also meant Sirius and Remus, who looked like they came from distant planets. Sirius on some edgy one and Remus on some soft book reading one. Sirius and Remus began to haul the coffee table out of the van, which Harry knew for a fact was unusually heavy.  
'You coming to help us mate?' Sirius asked as he passed Harry, ruffling his hair  
'Seem to be' Harry replied giving Sirius a soft smile in hopes of giving a new first impression,.

After last night Harry was in an unusually good mood as if someone had given him a magic cure for grumpy hormonal teenager. He helped his dad unload some of their old chairs which they seemed to keep for sentimentality and not appearance. Harry already knew their house would look somewhat mis-matched but with the previous owners erratic design it was gonna look almost mad. It was a flood of relief when Harry's bed and mattress were finally unloaded. One more night on the old musty one and he thought he would do his back in. It took a couple of hours for the house to look semi-tidy, they ordered take-out for the second night in a row and everyone called it a night. 

Harry fell back on his mattress, it now elevated to a decent height. He left a crack in the curtains so he could see out into the night sky, knowing that he would regret it when the sun glared at him the next morning. His room felt more like him with most of his things now there, he still had to unpack a couple of boxes but he was exhausted from he last day and a bit that he figured it could wait until tomorrow. It took Harry a bit but he eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

Harry could feel the sun in is eyes the next morning but instead of getting up he rolled over and flipped it off, falling back into a lighter sleep. Soon after he felt someone shaking him.  
'Oi. Harry, mate, wake up' It was Ron  
'How the hell did you get in my room' Harry's voice was throaty and groggy  
'Your mum let me up. Said you need to get your lazy ass out of bed anyways. Look theres this place we all hang out and since you're a lonely shit I thought I'd invite you. You seem chill' Ron said  
'Get out and give me a second to get dressed' Harry replied lifting his head from his pillow

Harry got dressed and left his hair unwilling to tame it. He ran downstairs, almost missing steps and tripping. He slammed the door behind him and began following Ron who had already began leading the way.  
'Where is his place anyways?' Asked Harry  
Ron was interrupted by a platinum blonde across the street before he could reply  
'Weasley, when was the last time you got your own clothes? Is Daddy dearest still struggling for cash?' It was sneered, the voice speaking it hateful but seemed almost pained underneath  
'Fuck off Malfoy' Ron replied, his pace quickened and Harry matched it  
'Who was that?' Harry asked trying not to sound like he found the guy attractive  
'Draco - stick up his ass - Malfoy. He picks on anyone without money basically whilst he uses daddy's credit card. Steer clear Harry, he's bad news' with that the subject was dropped

The gang from two nights before were already at the hang out place. It was a wrecked treehouse, that looked to be hanging on by a thread but Ron assured him it was safe. They had apparently fitted new wood in around a year back and had nothing had happened since. Hermione's nose was stuck in a book whilst Seamus and Dean were all over each other again, which led Harry to believe they were always like that. Neville was telling Ginny about a plant but she seemed more bothered at watching Luna read a magazine upside down. Everyone's heads turned to Ron and Harry as they emerged from the top of the ladder, at the sigh of Ron everyone put down their given items as if they knew conversation was going to ensue. 

Harry didn't realize at first but pinned to the walls was specific cut out newspaper articles.  
'What's with the cut-outs?' Harry asked  
'We're tracking a gang that hangs around town. They killed a kid two years above us called Cedric Diggory last year. The police are shit and more unusual activity has been appearing' Hermione explained  
'Pretty dark" Harry commented  
'Darker that they found him outside on school grounds. Nothing looked wrong but his body was bone cold. He was poisoned but no one knew who he was with at the time. There was no evidence bar his body. Cedric Diggory is a mystery' Ginny's voice became ominous  
'you serious?' asked Harry  
'dead serious' Ginny replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot darker then I intended it to. Little bit of Draco who I swear will be more involved in the next chapter when Harry hopefully starts school. It'll also be longer


	3. Passing Notes

Harry complaints about moving away were nothing compared to he death of Cedric Diggory. No getting closure with a girl will never be as bad as losing a son and not knowing why. Harry was shocked that such a small town held such a dark secret, unless he had went to the treehouse with Ron he would've never known abut Cedric, from what Harry had seen ever since it had happened it had been thrown in a box and hidden far back in somebody's attic. Plaguing thoughts of the mystery that was Cedric weren't the only thing keeping Harry awake. Draco Malfoy had seemingly not left his mind since their unfortunate passing, he didn't even acknowledge Harry so why had he invaded his mind. Draco seemed like the bully who bullied because he was upset himself, it was shield. To keep issues from coming to him he fought them away with harsh words and comments, even if there wasn't an issue to begin with. Draco hid pain behind his silver eyes. His mouth would twist in to a smirk and his eyes would still look tormented. It was sad but Harry was trying not to sympathize with him, he had made fun of one of his only friends here and he had no doubt that he made fun of the rest of the people who had adopted him as his friend. He knew at least that tomorrow the likelyhood of him seeing Draco would skyrocket and maybe seeing Draco make snide comments all day would murder any sympathy that Harry had for him. School was another thing keeping him from drifting into bliss, the idea of a new building full of new people didn't seem very appealing Harry. He wasn't one for striking up conversations and when an unwanted person did so he always ended up a few sentences away from punching them in he face. He also knew he was going to be asked to introduce himself with it being such a small town and that every period he would be asked his name. Some teachers would probably go one step further and ask where he came from and why the sudden move to the town. He was scared of being overwhelmed, it was probably why he liked the city, everyone left everyone else alone. Harry liked being alone.

Harry tossed and turned. His bed felt lumpy and uncomfortable. His eyes wouldn't shut right. He couldn't sleep. He was full of anxiety and it was causing stress. Tension grew in his head to the point where he wanted to hit it against a wall. Eventually he had enough of trying and quietly walked downstairs for some painkillers and a cup of tea. He shut the kitchen door to muffle the whistling of the kettle and then flipped down the switch. He was careful to not clang the mugs together as he grabbed one from the cupboard. Once the kettle finished boiling he dropped in his tea bag and poured in the water. It was 2am and Harry being as exhausted as he was sop paying attention for one minute and the boiling water ended up being poured on his sock covered toes. He clamped his hand around his mouth to keep himself from squealing, for a minute of so he danced around like a loon trying to distract himself from his toes. After his toes cooled down he made his tea and sat on the living room sofa. His mind back on the notorious Draco Malfoy who he had never had a conversation with.

Harry couldn't deny that Draco was attractive. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair and jawline that could cut through steal. But there seemed to be more the met the and eye with Draco. He was wearing designer brand clothes so he definitely had money to splurge, or at least his family did. Draco Malfoy was a puzzle that Harry was desperate to solve. An asshole puzzle. An insanely attractive asshole puzzle. Harry knew that Draco had walls. With the pained eyes and mismatched expressions if you really looked it was obvious. Why did Draco had the walls? What built them up in the first place? Harry could've had filled a series of books with the questions he had for Draco Malfoy, most of them too invasive for a stranger. A hot stranger.

Harry climbed back upstairs after finishing his tea. Still unable to sleep he put his headphones over his ears and blasted music. He had given up on his quest for the release that was sleep and was just hoping that he didn't fall asleep during first period. It was a long night to say the least full of bursts of thought and loud music being played straight into his ears. Eventually Harry was able to get up for school. He threw on his uniform, leaving his shirt untucked and the top button undone, the tie hung loosely around his neck and he was hoping the school wasn't to strict on uniform or he was going to receive a couple of scoldings. He skipped breakfast, grabbed his bag and headed out. He met up with Ron within the first couple of minutes and conversation was easily struck up. Most people would think the boys had been friends for years and not just a couple of days.

'you need to show me the office so I can get my timetable' Harry reminded Ron  
'I know. It wouldn't matter anyways, from what you've told me we have almost all of the same classes and due to the lack of students we'll be in the same classes' Ron told him  
'That gives me a somewhat relief' Harry said as the reached the school building like most of the town it looked old like it's been here since the beginning of time (well not quite)

Ron guided Harry to the office where he received his timetable. Ron was right about having almost all the same classes, the only class the boys didn't share was music which only Harry took. Ron look Harry to the table where the waited for the bell to ring, which was the same table they spent lunch and interval at. Well unless the decided they wanted something outside of school grounds for lunch then they left accordingly. Harrys first period was history with Professor Binns who was known to drone and overall be extremely boring.  
'You might catch up on the sleep you lost in the class mate' Ron nudged him as they sat down  
'Probably, the way you talk about him, he seems like a zombie' Harry commented  
'Wouldn't surprise me' replied Ron

Harry was going to sleep. He was going to sleep but a pair of silver eyes caught his and for a minute they seemed to be in an intense staring contest. Eventually Draco's eyes darted down to his notes, he jotted something down then threw it at him.  
'What's with the staring new boy?' It read  
Harry wrote one back, Ron already asleep  
'It's not like you weren't doing the same Malfoy'  
A smirk grew on Draco's slim face as he wrote another note is handwriting become tidier  
'You know my last name. Wow I'm famous' It was a joke but i seemed snarky  
'Famous my ass' Harry threw it to Draco hitting the top of his head, this time Draco didn't reply and lay his head down on the desk like the majority of the class and fell asleep

Harry tried to do the same but his body felt too tired to sleep. He was at the uncomfortable period of exhaustion where sleep become virtually impossible and he had to accept it because he couldn't spend every period of his first day desperate to shut his eyes. He listened to Binns' droning, even took down the required notes which he knew he could easily find on the schools website. At least Professor Binns didn't ask for his name and life story. Professor Binns' probably didn't ask Harry because he hadn't even noticed the class. He took the register and then like a robot recited his lesson as if it was a script. Harry hoped his would be the last teacher that droned and talks like a robot because he didn't think he could handle more than once every day.

The bell rang for the next class whilst also acting as an alarm for the sleeping students in history class. Harry followed Ron to biology which was taken by Professor Sprout who had a kind of fitting name for the subject. like Professor Binns Sprout took the lesson with enthusiasm. Maybe it was the fact that the current part of Biology she was teaching was plant based or just that she enjoyed the subject, it was refreshing compared to his previous period. Like last period though he caught Draco's eye, tension seemingly growing between them. This time though there was no throwing of half ass bored messages across the classroom. Harry wasn't too big of a biology fan but listened all the same and the bell managed to arrive before boredom kicked in. Most students sat in the lunchroom at interval because they could buy food but i just made the hall loud, Ron assured him that it takes a while to get used to but you do get used it. Harry went to the toilets for a break, not liking the busy atmosphere. \\\

As soon as Harry entered he was greeted by Draco Malfoy. The guy he had been building sexual tension with all morning.  
'Why Weasley?' asked Draco leaving no room for Harry to breath  
'Why idiots?' Harry asked back, the two goons called Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe that hung around Draco seemed far from Dracos's seemingly high standards  
'their family friends. You have no excuse for weasel'  
'He invited me out my first night here. He welcomed me when I wanted to get the fuck out of this stupid town. He doesn't throw names about.' Harry was' he wasn't listing excuses he was listing good reasons why Ron was his friend  
'I didn't even know you existed till I saw you with that ginger haired prat.'  
'Well thank god for that' Harry said walking out, back into the busy room that made him feel trapped


	4. Staring

Harry trudged to English, a frown engulfing his face. His whole body was unsure of how to react. Did he win the argument? Or was that debatable? Harry was glad he had met Ron first but what if i was Draco? Would Harry become the bully,his morals being thrown out the window for an attractive guy he just met? Harry didn't have to change for Ron or the rest of them, they took Harry how he was. A moody teenager who wanted to be anywhere but the small town where he now resided. Would Draco have made him change? Or would Draco taken him how he was? Upset and lonely. Desperate to return to the city where he was in love with a girl who would never feel the same. 

Cho Chang was seemingly the perfect girl in Harry's eyes, she was beautiful, smart and had a decent taste in music. Cho liked dicks with legs and Harry wasn't going to be an asshole to get with her, so instead he was nice, he took her places and treated her right. That wasn't what Cho wanted and soon enough she was telling him about how good a friend he was. 'If only there was more guys like you Harry'. Harry was the nice guy but when did a girl like Cho go for the nice guys. They were into the thrill and apparently being ignored for a week until the guy came back for sex. He watched Cho fall into a relationship like that and soon fall back out of it. He comforted her as she cried on his shoulder.

English was boring, it was the same babbling about Shakespeare. Schools needed a new outlook of literature, choosing recent stuff to engage students instead of the same old stuff that is mentioned in every crappy teen movie. Harry wanted something interesting but every time he tried to get into Shakespeare he would manage to write a thousand reasons not to. It wasn't worth the time if Harry didn't like it. Instead of listening to the tragedy that was Macbeth Harry's mind wandered back to Draco. Draco was the type of guy that Cho would chase before releasing that he wasn't as bad as he comes off. Well Harry hoped he was as bad as he came off. Even with spur of the moment arguments and horrid comments about his friends Harry still had hopes for Draco. He was grasping on the thread that lead to Draco being a good person but it was ever so slowly slipping through his fingers. 

Harry good see Ron trying to concentrate out of he corner of his eye bur he was clearly failing, a dazed look on his eyes like there was a sheet of glass over them. Harry wasn't doing much better his mind on his friends bully. Thoughts that weren't just about the argument, thoughts about pressing his lips against Draco's and messing up his slicked back hair. It was bad. He shouldn't have been thinking like that, it was no way to think about an asshole, he was becoming just as bad a Cho.

English took its time but finished all the same. Harry now needed to get through Chemistry and Maths and he'd be free to swallow a sandwich out of hunger. Dread filled the pit of his stomach as he followed Ron to Chemistry. All he had been told about Snape was that he was an ass, an asses generally don't make great teachers. Harry walked through the door frame took a seat near the back next to Ron and waited for everyone else to pile in. Once everyone had piled in Snape changed the seating arrangements, a groan erupting the class as it is announced. Harry was placed at the front next to Draco because apparently today the luck of the world was going to be against him today. Snape stared at him for uncomfortably long periods his eyes only leaving the side of Harry's head when he needed to teach the class. i was obvious as well, it wasn't sneaky teacher staring, it was blatant like he had a grudge against Harry. When Harry's eyes inevitably drifted to Draco's head Snape didn't hesitate to humiliate him by pointing it out.  
'Mr Potter if you could please concentrate on your schoolwork instead of the back of Mr Malfoy's head I would greatly appreciate it' a smirk graced his lips and there was a light in his eyes like he had won a trophy, it was said in his drawly voice  
Blush overwhelmed Harry's face, it was the colour of Ron's hair. He wanted run out of class, he could hear the smiles that had grown on people's faces around him, their eyes suddenly peering at him. He couldn't leaving would be much worse, leaving would make people talk. Harry didn't like talk surrounding him. He liked to be hidden behind others, not being noticed. It was another reason why he didn't want to move. Being the new kid came with it's own special type of attention. Questions about where you came from, why you're here. 

Draco had rose painted cheeks as well, except he was hiding them with the sleeve of his jumper. Draco liked the fact that Harry's eyes were on him. He relished in the idea that the hot new boy was eyeing him up when Draco wanted to do the exact same. It made him feel special, the fuzzy feeling eating a way at his insides.

Once the bell rang Harry was first out of the door, hastily shoving his stuff in his bag and not waiting to be excused. Ron caught up him.  
'He was staring at me all period' Harry told Ron 'watching me, awaiting a mis-step'  
'You sure you're not paranoid?' asked Ron  
'No! I'm positive. He watched me like a hawk when he wasn't teaching'  
'That's definitely weird then' Ron replied disinterested   
'Ron come on. It's not just weird. It's creepy.'   
'Well tell Dumbledore or something. We can't do much' Ron for the first time since coming here was being unhelpful and distant  
'Have I done something?' asked Harry feeling that something was definitely off  
'You were staring at Malfoy. You can't talk shit about Snape creepy staring when you were staring at Malfoy. Bloody hell Harry your face was redder than a a goddamn tomato, there's something going on between the two of you. Ever since interval, something been weird'  
'Ron I barely know him, it was just the way my head was sitting. Chill' Harry lied  
'Give me some time to cool off.'

Harry went to music and Ron went to woodwork.


	5. Secrets

By lunch there was still tension between Harry and Ron. Tension that Harry seemed to be building with everyone else. Overwhelmed Harry just left, they weren't going to stop him. You could welcome a person into a group of friends with ease but whether they were uncomfortable with the people or not really decided whether they stayed. Harry wanted to stay but if a tiny issue with Draco was such an issue to Ron what was the point. Draco interested Harry, like a siren Draco beckoned Harry in except he did it without an entrancing song, Draco drew Harry in with the mysteries that hid behind his grey eyes. The secrets that danced inside them, swirling around waiting to be told. Was Draco connected to the gang activity? or was that a silly assumption? Draco was hiding something big. You could see the way he thought before speaking as if every word was a clue to solving the game. Draco seemed like a hesitant person but according to Hermione he was the opposite, he would speak without thinking, blurt out offensive shit left, right and center. Harry hadn't seen a Draco like that.

Harry's bag felt heavy on his back, full of new books to fill with notes that in a couple years time would be useless. In the end to Harry everything was useless, what was the point if eventually you died, leaving everything you knew behind to live whatever afterlife you believe to be true. Harry believed in nothing, he believed that when you died you went to a black abyss, you didn't know you where there, you just don't exist. It was a depressing way to think but when you are a teenager and life seems to be endless you needed something to combat it. You needed your mind to rebel against the raging hormones telling you to be reckless, too not care. Harry wanted to care but it was hard. It was hard to care when everyone seemed to be against you. They weren't. He had his parents, Sirius, Remus, probably still Ron and the gang. But adults don't seem like good soldiers in a battle, not in a teenage one and the teenagers were fighting there own, too busy to lend a hand to Harry.

The concrete clapped against his trainers as he walked down the concrete path. The sun was shining, a mild warmth settling on his shoulders. He selfishly wished that Ron had followed him because least then he wouldn't have to head home. There no doubt in his mind that a scolding was in his future. His parents weren't overly strict, his dad sometimes struggling to keep a straight when he heard some of the things Harry had done. They were strict about school, education, not skipping. They didn't understand the friendless part, they were one big group of friends calling themselves the 'marauders' and all. They had an amazing school time and Harry's seemed to be rolling down a ski slope. His shoes crunched against the gravelly path that led to the front door. He stood for a moment contemplating whether or not he should just go inside and deal with his mother or run off to the treehouse. Harry wrapped his hand around the handle, opening it with a creak.

He wiped his shoes on the doormat before closing the door. He could hear the kettle whistling in the kitchen. He put his bag in the cupboard under the stairs and walked. He wanted to cry. Breakdown. Lily looked at her son and outstretched her arms, Harry accepted the hug, squeezing her back tightly. Lily knew that his emotions were heightened, everything seemed worse than it was.  
'You want to talk?' she asked a loving tone in her voice  
'I don't know how to talk about it. It's just not that easy' Harry sighed  
'Is it a person?' she asked  
'Multiple. Ron, Draco and my bloody chemistry teacher, who's a greasy haired creep' Lily laughed at the last part unaware that it was her childhood friend  
'What's happened with you and Ron, you seemed to be doing fine a couple of days ago. You've just met as well what could've happened?'  
'I stared at Draco's head in chemistry, that an apparently just interacting with Draco is a crime in itself' Harry huffed  
'Why were you staring at Draco's head?' asked Lily knowing undertones in her voice  
'I don't know. He's just there. I can't really help it if he sits next to me and I my mind drifts'  
'You sure it was your mind drifting or is it something else' coaxed Lily  
'He intrigues me-' Harry mumbled '-there's just something about him. I want to figure him out and the only way I can do that is if I talk to him'

Lily switched the kettle on and took a packet of biscuits (cookies) out from behind the cans .  
'Your dad always steals these. The packet never lasts longer than an hour-' She laughed to herself handing Harry a couple '- I was like that with him too, he was an ass half the time but there was something about the infamous James Potter that reeled me in'  
'If that story keeps going I will run' Harry jokes in a serious tone  
Lily pours the boiling water into the mugs, the tea bag blooming it with colour.  
'Talk to Ron, if he doesn't understand he's not worth it. Now tell me about your horrid chemistry teacher' Lily handed Harry his mug as they made their way to the living room   
'He's got some weird thing against me, he stared at me all period.' Harry explains  
'You sure you weren't just distracted and looked at the wrong times'  
'I'm positive, he's out to get me, he pointed out I was staring at Draco's head and then afterwards me and Ron got in an arguments' Harry groans, he was pushed too far today.  
'I'll get your dad to go to the school about it, what's his name?'  
'Snape'  
Lily's face went from caring to mortified in a split second. Never did she expect that her childhood friend would be so petty that he would act off around her son. Severus Snape was a jealous man, a man that had been involved in dangerous things since they where around sixteen. Lily cut him out of her life after that, his new gang of friends throwing names through the air like balls, always hitting their designated target. Sometimes regretted her decision to leave Severus, wondering if she could have saved him from the dark life he fell into. When he got branded, Lily knew it was the last straw.  
'Infact I'll call him up just now Harry, why don't you just go to your room.' Lily shined her signature motherly smile as Harry awkwardly left the room

Instead of going to his room as he had been told he sat at the top of he stairs, wanting to here the conversation.  
'Hello, I'd liked to speak to Severus Snape, tell him it's Lily Potter' It was her telephone voice, it was more adult-like than her usual softer one  
'What do you think you are doing Severus?! - He's my son too, ever think about that. - Why are you still at it decades later? - I'm not speaking to you in person Sev, stop being weird around Harry and grow up!' 

Harry peaked through the stairs to see his mother leaning against the table counter for support. Sniffles coming out from behind her hair that had shielded her probably teary face. 'Sev' a nickname, something the probably meant the situation had a lot more ground than Harry had originally thought. Ground in not only his life but his parents as well. He jumped on his bed, his headphones once again finding their ways to his ears. It was an escape a way to block out the fears that took foot in reality. Harry wanted for everything to be normal, for his chemistry teacher to not hold a grudge against him, for Ron to make up with him and for his eyes to stop finding Draco in every room. Draco wasn't any different than anyone else in this small town. He had a family and went to school, hung around the same popular spaces and had a small group of close friends. Even with those points Harry knew there was something deeper, something he would have to dig deep for.

School had ended by now, James Potter had arrived home and they had ordered take-out again, saying that tomorrow they would actually cook a homemade meal. Harry watched as the sun set, the sky a blend of pinks, oranges, reds, yellows and blues. It was a sight to be savored and it was until Draco stood outside his window waving up to him, beckoning him to come down. Harry obliged curiosity consuming him.  
'I'm heading out' Harry yelled  
'Be back at a reasonable time' James yelled back  
His closed the door with a light bang on his way out.  
'We need to talk' Draco's voice was ominous, hiding something behind the words  
'About what? You see Malfoy I'm in the middle of a fight with Ron because of the unfortunate circumstance of my constant daydreaming' Draco's eyes lit up at the idea of Harry fighting with Ron, in a twisted way it meant he had Harry for himself, no one else to claim him  
'Just come okay. I swear I won't kill you' Draco reassured  
'Fine' Harry said letting Draco lead him through the woods that stood behind his home.

It took them around ten minutes to come out the other side. There was tension between the two building with every moment of silence. They reached a mansion, the same trees the surrounded Harry's smaller home surrounded the mansion. The mansion gave off a dark feeling like it was a murderers playground. A million places to hide dead bodies and to store weapons galore.  
'It's where I live' Draco said sensing Harry's uneasiness 'It's far from quaint but when there's an underground war, quaint seems more suspicious'   
Harry knew Draco was hiding something but an underground war seemed off, was it the gang stuff?  
'Is this linked to Cedric' asked Harry  
'You can't tell anyone. I can't hide it anymore. No completely. Hear me out'  
'Go on'  
'My fathers part of the death eater bullshit. It's a family thing and sooner rather than later I will be initiated too. I need you to help me. Help me to stay a free person for as long as humanly possible  
'Draco, you need to tell the police or someone who can help you. What can I do?'  
'Heard the term snitches get stitches. Well if I want my throat to remain un-slit I will keep my mouth closed until my grave. Cedric was doing a drug thing on the side, his family was low on cash. Some of it went missing and "he" killed him. Your James Potter's son you have to be able to do something. Search your house you'll get more answers there than out of me'  
'What do you mean? What about my dad?'  
'Rival gang. Fought for peace. Ironically enough. They thought the dark lord was dead, a so-called fatal stab wound. It's clearly crap' Draco explained

Most boys Harry's age would have rejected the idea entirely but Harry didn't. He didn't know what his father's job was, just that it paid the bills. James Potter had mysterious disappearances every month in the city and with the sudden move a lot of little things seemed to be adding up. Like lost pieces of an unsolved puzzle.  
'Come back with me tonight Draco. Stay the night. We can plan something and you can explain' Harry suggested  
'Alright' replied Draco following Harry back through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from the UK so it's biscuits instead of cookies.


	6. Into my eyes

Harry had found a blow-up mattress in the unpacked boxes. Lily and James were okay with Draco staying the night, completely disregarding that it was a school one. Harry was unsure if they knew Draco's situation, he hadn't mentioned Draco's last name but the platinum blonde hair and silver eyes kind of gave it away. The way Draco was acting would probably throw it off. He was acting more like a mouse than a boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Since Draco had explained barely the tip of a very large ice berg he had been acting more distant. Draco was frightened of his parents. Of the death eaters. Opening his mouth led to many threats, only few of them would hesitate when told to slit his throat.

Draco sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Feeling to out of place to sit comfortably. Harry was on the carpet, attempting to blow up the mattress. He was struggling.  
'Whilst I do this why don't you elaborate on his gang shit' Harry suggested  
'Well, um, I've only recently started attending meetings. He wants to use fear. He says that fear is a great way to control people. That those against him will fall into place easily when something they care about is threatened. It started around 5 years ago. His inner circle would pile into the dining room and I'd be shushed to my bedroom.' Draco was clearly uncomfortable and Harry had still not managed to get some air in the air mattress  
'Why don't you try and blow this up? I'm clearly struggling and you're clearly off' Harry said wiping the nozzle on the bottom of his shirt

Harry sat with Draco on the carpet. He played with his hands whilst Draco managed to get air into the mattress. Harry switched on some background music to distract them from the awkward silence. That and the ever growing sexual tension. Once Draco filled the mattress Harry got up and tossed him some clothes, showing him to the bathroom. Whilst Draco got changed Harry did the same, using the pajamas his Aunt had pity given him last Christmas. They were clearly Dudley's hand-me-downs,the hung off Harry loosely but he only had one par of fitting pajamas which he had given to Draco. He generally slept in underwear, the blanket keeping him warm.  
'I never said thank you' Draco said after shutting the door behind him  
'It's fine really, no one else is talking to me anyways'  
'They're going to kill me.' Draco muttered  
'Not if I'm here they won't. I won't let them kill you for anyone else for that matter' Harry reassured  
'What are you going to do Harry? Get with them in a fist fight? Please. They have weapons. They have people that are twice your size, if not triple. They are an army you are a soldier.'   
'You can stay here for the time being. Okay?'   
'Thanks'

Harry left his usual crack in the curtains and flipped the lights off. He pulled the covers over him but soon became way to warm and threw them back off. Down on the floor beside him Draco seemed just as restless. Staring into the crack in the curtains as if someone would fly in and take him away from the hell he called a life. Draco would never admit it to someone he had always known. Harry was easier. He had known Harry for days and he had told him information he could never choke out. He always froze up. Became a statue before running off and breaking down in a fit of tears as he struggled to breath. Tugging at his throat as if it would let anymore air enter his lungs. He wanted to scream but all he could do was sob. When he told Harry he felt invincibility wash over him. He felt on top of the world as the weights on his shoulders were lifted away. He throat cleared and his lungs were once again filled with air. 

When Draco told Harry, Harry felt like a new role was being handed to him. He was going to gain responsibility he couldn't handle. Harry always shied away from big responsibility. It scared him. He hated knowing that others depended on him because he could barely depend on himself. He wanted to be there for Draco. He knew Draco needed someone. Was Harry really that someone? Should he tell his parents? Was this all a mistake?

'I can't sleep' huffed Harry  
'Neither can I' replied Draco. A response which is generally unhelpful  
'Let's skip tomorrow' Harry said  
'It's the second day. How can we skip the second day?'   
'By leaving in the morning and not arriving at our intended destination'   
'You're hilarious' sarcasm laced Draco words  
'I know. I won an award when I was 7' Harry joked 'Nothings stopping us from leaving though Draco. We can do anything we want. No one can stop us'  
'Except maybe our parents. I doubt yours would be as bad as mine but I also doubt they want their only son to play run away for a day'  
'Who says it's just for a day?'  
'Stop. No. I'll skip tomorrow but I'm not running away. You're fantasizing. Not realizing you have your own limits' Draco was acting mature and Harry didn't like it. Harry wanted to be the kid, not the adult.  
'Fine. If we are skipping though we need to try to sleep'  
'You can try I'll stare into space' Draco said  
'What if I want you to stare somewhere else?' a suggestive tone Harry's voice  
'Stare where?' asked Draco playing along

Harry rolled of his bed and on top of Draco. Instead of saying something original Harry said one of the most cliche lines every written.

'Into my eyes'

Draco burst out into a fit of laughter, Harry fell beside him and laughed as well. They seemed normal in those moments. Just two teenage boys fucking about. Except they weren't just two teenage boys, they were the sons of people involved in an underground war. That and they were head over heels for each other.


	7. 'It's cute'

Twenty questions at first seemed like a good way to get to know each other. Except neither boy had decent questions and knowing someones favorite colour is red and not blue didn't help you figure them out any further. Harry was fiddling with the cord of his headphones which were thankfully beside him on the floor - his mother wouldn't have been happy - whilst Draco was trying to think of another question. One that would lead to another flow of questions instead of a brick wall.  
'Whens your birthday?' asked Draco, unable to think of something more interesting  
'July 31st. Yours?' replied Harry sitting up  
'You look like you were born in November' Draco said ignoring the question  
'How do you look like you were born in November?' asked Harry  
'You look like you' Draco grinned  
It was a genuine grin not like the ones you see on holiday adverts. His eyes didn't look hopeless and lost, they were filled with glee. A soft smile grew on Harry's face just by looking at it. It was sweet. Both knew it wouldn't last long and sooner or later their minds would be back on the ever looming threat of death. It was a depressing reality for two teen boys. Taking away their room to grow by filling it with worries and sorrows.  
'My birthday is on the 5th of June' Draco answers the question from moments before  
'You look like you were born in March?' Harry mimicked  
'How do you look like you were born in March' asked Draco playing along  
'You look like you' Harry says, grins remaining on their faces

It was a lot of back and forth from then on. Asking the same questions and mucking about. Sleep didn't seem like as much of a priority when they were having a better time awake. Harry eventually pulled himself from the carpet and onto his bed knowing full well his back would be aching when they had to get up.  
'Come up here' Harry whispered as both were finally settling  
'Why?' Draco whispered back  
'I'm cold'  
'Get a jumper'  
'I want you'  
Confidence laced Harry's words, his voice smooth and velvety. Blush engulfed Draco's face, the dark hiding the apparent pink hue. Draco climbed into the double bed leaving as much space as he could between himself and Harry. Harry not really cold but craving Draco wrapped his arms around Draco's slim frame pulling him closer.  
'You smell nice' Harry said his head in the crook of Draco's neck  
'That's good' Draco replied awkwardly

Draco wasn't uncomfortable just unable to fully comprehend the situation. He always tried to stay collected but he had just been trapped in a hug by the guy he liked and he was unsure on how to upkeep his already depleting cold manner.

'You're so awkward' Harry chuckled to himself 'Not that that's a bad thing. I mean it would be weird if you were already completely comfortable with this-' Harry was rambling '-'It's cute'

Harry had raised his head a little so Draco felt every word on his ear. It tickled as butterflies swarmed his stomach looking for a way out. 

'I'm going to sleep now Draco. Well at least try to' Harry yawned  
'Me too' Draco replied already drifting into a deep slumber

Harry knew as soon as he woke up they had missed the first couple periods of school. The way the sun shone through the window made it evident that the day had been alive for quite some time. Draco and his limbs were tangled together, Draco lightly snoring in his ear. He was too scared to move, he didn't want to wake up Draco after all he had said the previous night. Draco surely to nightmares and a peaceful sleep would be good for him. Harry's door swung open and he immediately shushed the intruder.  
'Geez I won't wake up your boyfriend. You're not going into today by the way. If that wasn't already clear by the time. Your friend's welcomed to stay longer but you need to keep some kind of hygiene' Harry groaned at his mother's hushed words, shooing her away once she had finished

Draco stirred before his eyes began to peel open.  
'It's fine I'm awake' He muttered still half asleep  
'You can go back to sleep Draco' Harry said playing with the blonde hair that was usually slicked back, twiddling it between his long fingers  
'It's fine, I'm awake anyways' Draco basically repeated his morning voice groggy and rough  
'Like your morning voice' Harry complimented   
'Thanks' Draco replied sitting up letting Harry's fingers fall from the top of his head

It was a sight too hold. Harry knew that if Ron walked in right now he would faint at the sight. He was still unsure of were he stood with Ron, Harry had left before getting a chance to sort things out which he was now glad he did. If he didn't talk to Draco that day or even stare at him things would' be were they are now. They wouldn't be in bed together, in a position that would've been easy to speculate about. Harry was shirtless due to intense heat during the night and Draco's face was flushed, his hair a birds nest much like Harry's.

'What'll we do today?" asked Draco his head now settling on Harry's bare chest  
'I have no idea'


	8. The runaway and the rebel son

The boys sat in silence. Eyes glued to screens, hypnotized by the overflowing information that came from the handheld devices. They hadn't done anything yet. School was already over so everything they did was at risk of being rumored around school. Not that Harry cared. Draco was bouncing his leg up and down at the edge of the bed. Restless. He was desperate to do something, anything. Every couple of minutes he would glance over at Harry in hope of catching his eyes. All Draco got was the side of his face, a smile curving upwards. Harry's hair was a rats nest yet he suited it, he would never look good with slicked back Malfoy hair. His emerald eyes were vibrant against the glowing screen and he was immersed in the article he was reading, something about a band.  
'Harry do you have some clothes I could borrow?' asked Draco breaking the silence between them  
'Uh yeah, give me a sec' Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and an obscure band t-shirt his dad had given him when he was cleaning out the cupboards at their old place, Harry hadn't had a chance to wear it yet.

Draco took himself to the bathroom, his nose engulfing the strong scent of cinnamon that came from the candle. The whole house had a musty cinnamon scent, it was homey. The jeans were slightly short on Draco's legs due to the height difference but the t-shirt fit well, it was a loose fit and he wished he had seen Harry in it. Draco returned to the bedroom and Harry was already changed and ready to go.   
'Can you ride a bike?' asked Harry  
'Well yeah' replied Draco  
'We can use them then. Where do you want to go? asked Harry  
'Anywhere with you' Draco said not realizing the weigh of his words

It wasn't a lie, Draco would happily follow Harry to the ends of the earth time didn't have to tell him that. Time did tell him it had been mere days though. What even were they? Nothing had been discussed, nothing was set in stone. Harry let the comment fly over his head taking Draco quietly down the stairs as not to draw attention to themselves. Remus and Sirius were downstairs with Lily and James and Harry was unsure on how they would react. They had reached the door when Sirius let out a loud wolf whistle which made his mother and Remus come out into the hall to see what was going on (like they didn't know). Remus gave Sirius a light slap on the shoulder whilst Lily shooed them out with her hands. Harry left shaking his head, his cheeks glowing pink.

He dragged the bikes out of the shed which was surprisingly still standing. The small shack looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. The roads were quiet, which was one of the perks Harry was starting see. Another one of those perks being Draco. Harry was unsure on where he and Draco stood. He was unsure of what he thought of Draco. Sometimes he wanted to push him up against a wall pushing his lips against his other times he was trying to shove those types of thoughts to the back of his head like they were unclean. Draco wasn't unclean though. Draco was tainted in a different way but not in a way that put Harry off. Draco had been tainted in a way that gave him depth in previously shallow pools. Harry loved the Draco wasn't perfect, that Draco had memories shoved to the back of his mind. It made him human and Harry liked not feeling so alone.

Draco took him to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It was gaudily decorated. Covered in frills and bows, each table to close to the one beside it making it almost impossible to move about. Even with it awful interior it was filled to the brim with young couples from the small town. They took a seat at one of the remaining tables, the chairs back to back with the table behind them. It was claustrophobic. Draco ordered them both a cup of tea and for a couple of minutes they stared at each other awkwardly unsure of what they should be doing.  
'What are we going to do about this then?' asked Harry adding to the pile of questions that were accumulating between them. Everything between them had brought up more questions sooner of later they would need more than to heads to store them.  
'I don't know. What is this?' Draco replied  
'Us, school, the gangs' Harry whispered the last part  
'Your friends hate me' reminded Draco  
'Do I look like I care? If they're real friend they won't start shit'  
'I don't know what we are Harry. I was awake for some time last night thinking about it and I have no clue what this thing between us is'   
'What do you want us to be?'   
'More than just friends' replied Draco finishing his tea

Could they be more than just friends? More than whatever they were? They weren't even adults and they were being handed so much baggage they were going to collapse. Gangs and murder, a runaway and a rebel son. They escaped the steamy environment of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and were back on the road aimlessly riding their bikes not knowing where they wanted to go.

'I'm never going back there again' Harry declared  
'You never have to'

Harry hated the Tea Shop. It was all too close for comfort. There was no space, no privacy. It couldn't just be him and Draco, it would be him, Draco and a hundred other pairs of nosey ears. He wanted it to just be him and Draco. The two of them with an even flow of conversation, laughter floating through the air like dust.

'Look, they might hate it but et me take you to the tree house, can you explain what you know?' asked Harry  
'I can explain somethings but not everything. Not ever everything'


	9. Cleared

Harry could hear their voices. Luna's dreamy voice contrasting with that of Ron's rougher one. He could also hear his heart as it rose to his throat. Hard quick beats as he gulped down the fear that was pushing his heart upwards. Harry knew they wouldn't approve. He could just imagine Ron's face of horror when he brung Draco up the rickety ladder. They had gone back to dump the bikes and where now trudging through the woods, as they got closer Harry grasped Draco's hand squeezing it as if he was about to get a needle in his arm. Every second brought another thought of regret, how he should turn back now and leave it be. This was going to end in confrontation whether Harry liked it or not. They reached the ladder, Harry's hands shaking vigorously.  
'Let me go up first. Get them prepared' Harry whispered in Draco's ear  
Draco nodded in response, noticing how uncomfortable Harry was. It wasn’t the uncomfortableness he felt in Madam Puddifoots. No, there was real fear it as if everything was going to hell as soon as his lips separated.

'Hey Ron!' Harry yelled up the ladder 'I get we're in a spat or something right now but we need to talk, I need to talk to everyone'  
'Come up mate' said Ron his voice friendly then expected  
Harry climbed up the ladder, carefully skipping the weak rungs as not to fall.  
Everyones eyes shifted to Harry, he was unsure if it was out of reflex or if they were genuinely curious about what he had to say.  
'There's someone else with me. That you aren't going to approve of. You need to hear him out' Harry said forming eye contact with Ron  
'Who Harry?' Ron asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice  
'Draco'

You could see Ron's urge to punch Harry in that very moment. His hands balled into fists, a burning anger in his eyes.  
'You can leave now.' Ron said through gritted teeth  
'No! You need to listen. He's been an ass in the past but he's in grave danger and it's connected to this gang shit. I'm connected to this gang shit!' Every word hung onto desperation, the need to be heard.  
Hermione's eyes widened at the word gang, her only true interest in what Harry had to say.  
'Alright. Malfoy get you ass up here, speak your peace' Ron shouted 

They sat in painful silence, you could hear Draco climbing up the ladder, each step evident. Once he got in the treehouse he sat beside Harry, almost behind him, trying to protect himself from the glaring eyes.  
'I can't tell you everything. I'm already walking to death's door so you need to deal. Okay?' Draco laid down his conditions and everyone nodded eager for information  
'They started coming around 5 years ago. Groups of them all to see him. I was only included recently, awaiting being branded and all-'  
'Wait your a part of it?' questioned Hermione  
'No. Not voluntarily. It's a family thing. I'm trying to leave it. Hence why I'm here. Cedric died because he lost some of the drugs he was meant to be selling for him. His family was low on cash and well he failed to deliver so they just killed him' Draco voice grew smaller and smaller 'I don't want to die. I just want to be safe'  
'Why not tell the police?' Neville suggested  
'Heard the term snitches get stitches. I may have my head on the guillotine but I don't want the rope to drop just yet. I'm going to get caught when I go back to school anyways. Snape's with them'  
'Why don't you anonymously do it?' asked Ginny  
'Because he had people everywhere, like the plague. He probably know I've been staying with Harry'  
'Wait what?' Ron was shocked  
'Uh yeah, I'm staying at Harry's at the moment '  
'Jesus Christ Harry, you've been here a week, maybe less and you're already caught up in this shit -' Ron laughed '- you must be a magnet for this shit, we've been looking for answers for months'

Harry felt better when he heard laugher ring through his ears. His face softening as he realized he danger had probably passed, that Ron wasn't going to stick a bullet through his head the moment he reached the top of the ladder. Draco seemed safe to, he was giving answers and they were content listening to him. There was no world war three and there was' going to be one between them. What the future had in store though, was unknown.

'I need you to all keep hush about this. It can't get out, it's dangerous information' Harry reminded them  
They all nodded in agreement.  
'I'll see you tomorrow but I want dinner tonight and I think it'll be take-out' Harry shot Ron a smile as he began to climb back down the ladder, Draco following soon after.

As soon as they were on the ground there hands rejoined. Harry's became increasingly sweaty as they got closer to the house. He was holding Draco's hand, the guy he kinda maybe had a crush on. The guy that was staying with them, the guy that was just cleared by his friends. What would've happened if Ron had said no? What if he started an argument? Would he still be standing there with Draco? Taking way to much time to reach the front door as they knew that as soon as they did they would be split up once again. Two pieces of a whole split up aching to be back together. Desperate.

Harry's hand wrapped around the door handle, slowly pulling it downwards. Too slow. Draco's hands clasped around each side of his face pulling him into a kiss, Draco's hands traveling upwards, his fingers running through Harry's messing locks. It was clumsily, not perfect by any stretch but it was real, it was right. The broke apart once their need for oxygen became to much, Harry opened the door and pulled Draco upstairs.

Draco was pressed against Harry's mattress, their lips rejoining. Hands around faces, brushing through hair. This kissed until their lips were swollen, their cheeks were red and their eyes were dazed.


	10. Coward

What were they? Friends? Boyfriends? Anything? One wrong move and everything could get thrown down a rabbit hole, never to arise again. Neither wanted that. Both were enamored with the other. In love with each other. Well as in love as teenagers could be. Was this all an illusion soon to be knocked down by the reality of the situation they were in? A runaway and a rebel son. Two teenage boys with way to much on their shoulders. Two teenage boys drowning in each others eyes, oceans of green and grey colliding with such passion they could cause an overflow. Flooding the neighboring villages with rumors, lies and tales. Was this ever going to work out? 

They were told they had to go to school tomorrow. In fact Lily had told the two that if she even caught a quiff of the chance of them skipping she would drag them there by their collars. They barely slept. The talked around 3am in hushed voices, drunk on tiredness and infatuation. Kisses were given at anytime, both welcoming the others lips on their own. If love was a currency they would be rich, swimming in pools of riches.   
'What are we?' asked Draco  
'Whatever you want us to be' Harry replied pulling Draco into a warm hug, his head resting on Draco's shoulder inches away from his vulnerable neck  
'Together' Draco murmured as Harry's lips attached themselves to his neck  
'That's what we'll be then' Harry pulled away admiring his handiwork  
'I know what you just did' Draco slurred looking up at Harry, his eyes were starting to droop  
'Just a little gift from me to you' Harry whispered

The alarm blared in their ears groans erupting from their mouths. Harry's arms were trapping Draco, keeping him close to his chest.  
'We could pretend to be sick' Harry said  
'How believable would that be?' Draco said sarcasm dripping from his words  
'As believable as me growing wings right this second'

They got dressed. Harry for once looked tidier than Draco. His uniform was neatly ironed whilst Draco's was wrinkled due to it being left in a heap on the floor. Draco's hair was still slicked back whilst Harry's was a rats nest. In a way they both a mess but together it didn't seem to matter. They grabbed their stuff and left, no time for breakfast.   
'I can already hear the whispers' Draco commented  
'Ignore them, what's it going to mean in the next couple of years. Fuck all is what it's going to mean' Harry replied  
'Doesn't making i any easier'  
'If I kiss you will it make it easier'  
'Most definitely' Draco smirked their lips joining 

It was short and sweet. Leaving more to be desired. They always desired more. They would never be satisfied with what they could do, they could never get as close as they truly wanted to. It would never be enough. What they had they relished in and what they didn't they dreamed off. They walked into the school side by side, only few people whispering most ignoring them. Though few whispers always lead to bigger rumors. They sat with Ron and the gang, everyone still a bit iffy with Draco though they were putting up with it well.  
'What's the plan then?' asked Hermione  
'What do you mean?' replied Harry  
'Well what're we doing about Snape?'  
'Nothing if you want to keep your head' Draco said 'I get this shit is exciting for you but it is really life or death. Not some silly book or show. This is real life Granger and you only get one chance'  
'Aren't you morbid' Ginny mumbled  
'I'll be less morbid when my head is off the chopping block'

Harry knew arguments like this would happen. Although the others had good intentions they hadn't a clue what was really going on. Underneath the peaceful small town was a war brewing, one that couldn't be stopped with a week, one that would last as long as people were alive. As long as he still breathed there was going to be battle after battle, death after death until his head was ripped of his shoulder and fed to the wolves.

'Hey why don't we talk about something nicer, like the weather' Harry butted in  
'Yes let's blabber about whether the sun is out today instead of speaking the truth. That Snape is a good for nothi-' Harry covered Ron's mouth  
'Don't be a bloody idiot'  
'We have to tell the truth'  
'No we have to survive there's difference'

The bell rang and the went to class. Mr Binns drawled on for what seemed like an eternity so Draco and Harry started throwing notes to each other.

You need to get them to keep hush, it's me who's in the most danger - Draco  
I know, I'll do my best - Harry

Harry sent a soft smile Draco's way, one of reassurance not worry. Draco worried a lot. Worry poured out of him like water poured out of a kettle, boiled hot worries the burned when you held onto them. Draco was covered in those burns, mental scars of anxiety. McGonagall's maths was boring. Not boring like Mr Binns but boring because Harry couldn't care less about trig. At least she was good at explaining things and she got the gossips in the back to shut up about him and Malfoy. She was strict yet fair, Harry liked her.

They sat at the table, everyone's stuff at their feet.  
'We have Snape next' Ron reminded the group  
'So what?' Harry replied  
'So what?! So bloody what? Harry we have leverage. He's not going to let everyone know that he works for you know who'   
'He also knows that a couple of teenagers words against his mean virtually nothing. Ron you need to drop i until have solid evidence'  
'You can sick your solid evidence up my a-'  
'Ron zip it' Hermione groaned 'Harry's right. We can't jump the bullet'  
'Draco's proof enough, he lives in that house. He can tell the police everything'  
'You're not using Draco. He'll be dead within an hour' Harry argued  
'No he won't be are police aren't that shit'  
'Tell that to Cedric Diggory' Draco said ' He told them and looked were he is six feet under. I'm not saying anything until we have every one of his minions out of the police, otherwise it's a fools fight'  
'Fine, be a coward' Ron spat  
'I'm not a bloody coward, but unlike you seemingly have I don't have a death wish'  
'Coward' Ron yelled 'Cow-'

Draco's fist collided with Ron's face, bursting his lip in the process. Ron punched back but Draco ducked, suddenly they were surrounded by hoards of students chanting 'fight', this wasn't what they needed.  
'You ready to back down.Coward' Ron sneered earning himself another punch to the jaw  
Both were lanky but sort of muscular, Draco seemed to have the upper hand due to his training but Ron had managed to land one or two punches  
'You are an idiot Ron Weasley' Draco muttered before knocking him out


	11. More than you think

They all sat outside of Dumbledore's office. Ron, Draco, Hermione and Harry. It was after school hours and Ron had woken up, his face black and blue. Draco was suffering a split lip and bruise on his jaw. Both looked terrible. Harry and Hermione had somehow got dragged into it for trying to help the boys after Ron was unconscious. They were key witnesses but neither were on the same side. Hermione's brains had gone out of the window and she was siding with Ron, love blinding her from his obvious role in the ordeal. Harry was siding with Draco, he was provoked. Harry wasn't defending Draco as hard as Hermione was defending Ron. Both teenagers where in the wrong, both threw punches, it doesn't matter who threw first. They couldn't tell them they actual cause of the fight anyways, they couldn't tell Dumbledore about the gangs and everything they knew. They were teenagers filled with information that was lethal, to themselves and their families. Information that gets people killed. Draco was at the top of their list.

'Come on then, let's see what's happened' Dumbledore's voice was soft, somewhat undermining to Harry's ears, it was he first time he met this man and it wasn't under the best circumstances.

They piled into his office, a small room with a large window behind the desk, the walls were stacked head to toe with books and papers, it was a mess. On a small perch on his desk was a lyrebird with beautiful blue tail feathers. Draco and Ron sat in the two big armchairs which added to the makeshift look of the office and Harry and Hermione sat behind their boyfriends respectively.

'From what I've been told the two of you-' Dumbledore's eyes darted from Ron to Draco '- have been fighting and Mr Malfoy knocked Mr Weasley out. Correct?'  
The group nodded.  
'For what ever reason may I ask? If there was one'  
'There wasn't one sir, it was just mucking about that got a little too violent' Draco lied slickly  
'Mucking about? Mucking about that led to Mr Weasley to be on the ground unconscious with a bloody face. That's quite a claim Mr Malfoy'  
'Maybe it was a bit more than mucking about but it's water under the bridge sir' Ron said trying to save it  
'People do talk Mr Weasley, something about you calling Mr Malfoy a coward and Mr Malfoy lashing out. Which was said to be very out of character for the pair of you'

Draco never fought with fists, words was more his thing whilst Ron was just a friendly guy only fighting in defense, always ready to help a friend.

'So what pray tell, was the reason behind this fight. The truth'  
'We can't tell you sir' blurted Harry not being able to stay quiet any longer  
'And why is that Mr Potter? You've only recently arrived at this school and you're already involved in one of the biggest fights we've seen in a while. What could be so bad that you can't tell me?'  
'Would murder be a good enough reason sir? Would a lost life be enough for this to be dropped? Because we can't say anything or one of us will be on death row very soon'  
'If you're talking about Mr Malfoy Mr Potter I can assure you that he is safe whilst at this school. Snape isn't who you think he is'

They stood there surprised, unnerved at the sudden turn of the tables. Dumbledore knew, was Dumbledore part of it to? Was anyone oblivious?

'What do you know sir?' asked Harry  
'I know that your father runs a rather sizable rebel gang that I sometimes contribute to. I know that you helped out Mr Malfoy when he ran away from his house. I know that this fight came about because you were going to confront Snape. I know a lot more than you think Mr Potter. Now if you can excuse me I'm running low on sherbet lemons and need to go purchase more'

They were ushered out of the office, confused, disordered and unsettled.  
'I'm going to head home, I've had enough surprises for one night' Hermione sighed throwing her satchel over her shoulder 'See you tomorrow guys'.  
'I'm going home as well Harry, I'll see you later. Yeah?' Harry nodded as Ron went to catch up with Hermione leaving himself and Draco outside of Dumbledore's office in a basically empty school  
'Let's go then Draco, I think I'm going to ask my dad some questions'

They walked on the concrete path home hand in hand, the sun was setting and the sky was full of oranges and pinks, the clouds like candy floss twisting into anything you can imagine. The trees were black silhouettes against the little light coming from the sky and every once and a while they're pass a streetlight which had become the perfect excuse for a peck.  
'the hickey blends in now, people probably think Ron hit you in the neck'  
'we know where it really came from though' Draco smirked


	12. The Looming of Death

Maybe it was the bile rising in Harry's throat or the fact that he was tired but he didn't ask his dad any questions. He climbed upstairs with Draco and fell onto his bed and for ten minutes he stared at the ceiling. He found every mark he could find, every crack, every piece of chipped paint. Draco sat down on the floor and let out a breath, a long heavy breath as if he had been holding it in all day. He grabbed his earphones and roughly shoved them in his ears then fixed them because roughly putting them in left them sitting uncomfortably. Both boys were worn out. There was no soft kisses that night, no idle conversation. Just everlasting silence.

Harry was confused. Wondering who was telling the truth, who was real and who was fake. Dumbledore seemed to know more than he did and what more was there to Snape? A greasy-haired teacher who picked on Harry the first day he met him. Snape seemed shallow, no hidden depths behind his black eyes. He seemed soulless, couldn't care for anyone yet Dumbledore thought otherwise. His mum also knew Snape, from that phone call she had they seemed to have known each other more than an average acquaintance. She addressed him by his first name and then later by nickname 'Sev'. Who was Severus Snape? 

Draco was terrified. If Dumbledore knew where he was then surely so did his parents. It was only a matter of time. His life slowly slipping through his fingers, a thin thread getting pulled away from hm , getting shorter and shorter and shorter. He could feel the tears build in his eyes, a glassy wall waiting to smash. His heart rate quickened and he stared to hyperventilate. Harry slid down off the bed and pulled him into him. This was pure venomous fear, growing with every breath, every heart beat. Faster and faster. He wanted to scream.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Draco choked each word coming out between sobs  
'Sorry for what?!' Worry was ingrained in Harry's words, the guy he loved was breaking in front of him and he could do nothing but sit and watch.  
'For bringing you into this, you're going to die because of me'   
'I was already a part of it Draco, my dad runs the opposing gang. You just told me the truth'   
'Yes, the truth that could get you killed, if you die I will never forgive myself'  
'I'll just have to stay alive then' Harry whispers into his ear, his breathing slowing down, tears still rolling down his face  
'You can't say that, you have no idea what'll happen'  
'I don't but it won't stop me from staying alive, I've made it this far who's to say I won't make it any farther'  
'You're way to good for me' Draco lamented  
'I'm just right for you' 

They stayed curled up on the floor, Harry pulling the blanket from the bed and wrapping it around them. Draco fell soundly asleep, light snores coming from his log of a body. Harry watched him sleep for a while, eventually letting his droopy eyes fall his head resting on Draco's shoulder.

Lily and James Potter peaked around the crack in the door revealing his son sleeping with another.  
'He needs to know more' Lily whispered  
'Not yet, let him be as oblivious as possible'  
'Dumbledore already says he knows a lot more than you thought. He knows about the gangs, how you are involved, heck they were going to confront Severus' Lily's usually calm voice was rising ever so slightly  
'But they didn't because Harry knows better. That Malfoy boy knows better'  
'His name is Draco, look how tired he is, how drained he looks. He was forced into this world of danger'  
'This is why I want Harry to choose, I don't want his life to be surrounded by war' James relented  
'I think he's far past choosing James, he's chosen Draco and in turn he's chosen this life'  
'Give me time and maybe he won't, maybe he'll release that life shouldn't be life or death day to day, that living is much better than being in a 6ft deep grave'  
'Teen love is more powerful than you give it credit for, that's what ours blossomed from' Lily turned around a went to bed, James following after closing the door.

Harry had chosen a life of war without knowing it, hell he was born into it with a target smack bang on his back. He was a Potter in love with a Malfoy. Romeo and Juliet except they weren't killing themselves to be together. They weren't a tragedy or at least they weren't trying to be. They were trying to be strong except tears sometimes rolled and words hurt so much a punch was thrown. They were trying to be strong except they were teenagers and life was hard enough with raging hormones, there was far too much with an underground war and a relationship across the battlefield .

They woke up to an alarm clock ringing with was consequently thrown across the room by Harry and they let themselves fall back asleep. Sleep was peaceful, a place away from the disorder and chaos that was flooding their lives like a dam broke. When the sun got to bright, seeping through the old curtains they got up. Stretching their cramped limbs and groaning about the pain they now had in their backs. Once again they skipped school, ignoring the fact that they had exams and were missing chunks of coursework. They didn't care. Drunk on love and fear there was nothing else to lose, they had each other and that's all the needed.  
'Our attendance is almost nonexistent' said Draco pulling on one of Harry's longer shirts  
'We can catch up, you're really smart right?'   
'I mean kinda, what about you? Will you be able to catch up'  
'Probably'  
'because that's really reassuring' Draco deadpanned  
'If anything happens you could get a really rich smart job and I can just stay at home cooking'  
'can you cook?'  
'kinda'  
'we're screwed' joked Draco laughing  
'completely and utterly' Harry replied pulling Draco down on the bed with him

Moments like these were scarce, but enjoyed throughly all the same. Every laugh that left Draco lips found it's way to Harry's ears like a sweet harmony to life and every smile from Harry left a warm feeling to spread throughout Draco's slim frame.

'Let's go to the treehouse, no one will be there' Harry suggested  
'Why not?'

The pulled on some clothes, walked hand entwined. Leaves crunched beneath their trainers and sun poured through the trees. The treehouse wasn't that far from Harry's house, not when he was with Draco anyways. Harry felt like he could walk anywhere with Draco and it would feel like no time at all, whenever he was with Draco time passed so fast it was scary. He wanted more time with Draco even though they were spending as much time together as they could. They were addicted to each other, two halves of a dangerous whole. They reached the treehouse and carefully climbed up the ladder.

It was a completely different atmosphere when it was just the two of them. There wasn't little whispers between Dean and Seamus or glances between Ginny and Luna, making blush rise on Ginny's cheeks. Hermione and Ron weren't arguing like an old married couple and Neville wasn't tending to some kind of plant. It was quiet, not so quiet that it was uncomfortable, there was still the singing birds and the whistling of wind but quiet in the sense that there was no one else. No one else to bother them or to stop them from doing something. It was just them. Just how they liked it.

They huddled together in the corner, Draco leaning against Harry's chest, his head rising with each breath, hearing each beat of his heart.  
'We're fucked' Draco thought out loud  
'We're fucked together though'  
'Because two heads are always better than one'  
'That's a shitty way to look at it'  
'It's the truth though. Some of them are bloody thirsty, eager to see it spill' Draco said recalling training.

Draco was trained years before he was going to be branded. Trained to be an obedient soldier, following every command with ease, no remorse. Except with every year he gained more remorse, more empathy. Each year he got closer to his branding he became more aware of what was going on and the meeting he attended topped the cake. The day Harry came, it was as if someone had sent his savior, someone to save him, he never expected it to end the way it did. He didn't expect to live with Harry, he had just hoped that James Potter's son was going to start the revolution. The war to end the ongoing one. Harry was a sign sent from the gods. Maybe the town wouldn't end up in ruins. Maybe it was youthful hope, banking on something - someone - to early on. Harry had saved him. For the time being anyway he was safe. They weren't going to raid James Potter's house, they weren't that stupid. What ever they planned the rebel's were always one step ahead, apart from Cedric Diggory, he was an unfortunate loss. Cedric Diggory brought the Potter's back to the town, Cedric Diggory was what broke the dam.

'I'll never let you die Draco,not when you're with me. I'll always keep you safe' Harry promised  
'You can't promise that, what if I want to go first. A life without you would be a life not worth living'  
'You'd find someone else, not that you'll need to though. I'm staying alive, even if it's just out of spite'  
'You going to make a deal with death?' joked Draco  
'If that's what it takes to keep this heart beating, then so be it'  
'Promise me that if it's a choice between me and you Harry, you'll pick you, you'll live'  
'How could I promise that?'  
'Please' Draco pleaded 'I will never be able to live with myself if you died because of me'  
'I can't promise you that, because I feel the same about you. Neither of us should be thinking about this anyways'

Teenagers haunted by the cloud of death that followed them. Death stalked the small town, an ever-looming sign that life can be short if one makes the wrong choices. They were teenagers unable to make mistakes, unable to step a foot outside of the designated boundary because one wrong move and they would lose what kept them on Earth. Life.

'Let's just live' Harry murmured in Draco's ear, sending shivers through his veins  
'Le's just survive' Draco corrected

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and add Draco next chapter. Is this okay?


End file.
